Slayers of the Old Republic Book V: Tatooine
by Michael Weyer
Summary: On the desert planet, the crew get involved with sandpeople, hunters, a dragon and a bizarre droid. Xover with Star Wars: KOTOR. All comments welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book V: Tatooine

By Michael Weyer

Buffy the Vampire Slayer owned by Ten Mutant Productions

Star Wars owned by George Lucas

Knights of the Old Republic created by BioWare Entertainment.

So here we go with a visit to a most familiar planet in SW lore. As always, all comments are welcomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carth made his way through the hallways of the _Ebon Hawk_ before coming to the quarters he was looking for. He knocked on them. "Hey, Faith? You in there?"

"Yeah," she called out.

"You decent?"

"Come on in."

Carth did and had a look at Faith dressed only in underwear as she did a series of push-ups. He immediately backed up and slammed the door shut. "You told me you were decent!"

"Hey, I think I'm a damn sight better than decent!"

Carth sighed. "Can you put something on quick? I need to talk to you."

Sighing, Faith rose up to throw on some pants and a shirt. She opened the door for Carth. "Okay, what's up?"

Carth entered and crossed his arms as he drew a deep breath. "I need your feedback on the Jedi."

Faith frowned as she wiped at her brow with a towel. "What do you mean?"

Carth bit his lip. "Well, with Jolee, we've got five Jedi on the ship. That's a situation that makes me nervous."

Faith's frown deepened. "Listen, Carth, I'm not one for beating around the bush. Just what are you trying to say?"

Carth looked at his feet. "I used to think the Dark Side was just some fancy word the Jedi came up with, to excuse the ones who fell. Now…well, I think there is something out there. Something that tempts Jedi, that tries to lure them in."

"So?"

"So, I need to know if these Jedi can handle it," Carth said in a cool voice. "Because we're on a mission for the Republic. I'm not going to let them ruin it."

"Hey, hey, hey," Faith cut in, her face getting hard. "Listen, I'm no fan of the Jedi either. But I do trust Buffy and I think she can handle what's coming."

Carth shook his head. "We got a saying on my planet. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "We had that saying on my planet too."

"Then it must be true." Carth brushed back his hair. "Look, I know she's your friend but…She, all of them, are tapping into some major power. Juhani nearly fell to it. I'm not going to hang around waiting for them to fall and suck us in."

"What are you talking about here?" Faith demanded. "What, you wanna just shoot them now!"

"Of course not! I just think we need to be careful…"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Carth, if you're asking me to spy on them, forget it. I'm not doing it. Maybe I don't like Bastila and I'm not sure about Vance but once again, Buffy is someone you can trust, no matter the power she's tempted with."

Carth shook his head. "I shouldn't have expected you to understand. You don't know what the Sith are like."

"I was there on Taris so don't you dare say that again," Faith hissed as Carth turned away. "You can't just assume the worst about people, you know that? Believe me, I'm speaking from experience on this."

Carth began to walk away. "You can do what you want. I'm not going to stand around and get betrayed again."

"They won't. I won't." Faith followed and hung in the doorway, yelling at him. "I'm not Saul!"

Carth barely paused as he marched away. Faith snarled as she slammed the door shut, stripped and went to her exercises with even more fervor than before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jolee entered the hold the Jedi were using as the training room and watched as Juhani and Bastila dueled. The Cathar ducked a slice and came up to bring her lightsaber against Bastila's. The human Jedi whirled and let out a Force wave that knocked Juhani off her feet. She managed to flip back and land on her heels but found herself looking at Bastila's yellow blade.

"You must always be mindful," Bastila stated. "You cannot count on only your skills with the blade in a battle, Juhani. You must be ready to use the Force at all times in order to defend yourself."

Juhani shook her head. "I try but…In the heat of battle, I fear using the Force may tap into the Dark Side."

Bastila nodded. "Yes, I understand that. But you must still use what is needed, Juhani."

"Give her a break, Bastila," Buffy said. "She's trying her best."

"There is no try," Bastila stated. "You know that. We must try to focus in battle. It is one thing I learned quickly, thanks to my gift. Yet even I must train to keep my abilities keen."

Jolee saw Buffy roll her eyes at Vance with a "here we go again" expression on her face and chuckled. It looked like this young lady wasn't going along with Bastila's words, which he could agree with.

Juhani frowned as she rose up. "So you say you are able to control this power you have?" she said and there was something in her tone that got Jolee's attention.

"If you are so powerful, then why could Taris not be saved?" Juhani snapped.

Bastila tried to explain. "It does not work like that. It-"

Juhani turned on Buffy then. "If it were not for you and your precious Bastila, the Sith would have never had reason to destroy that world! It was your fault for being there, and your fault for rescuing Bastila! Without your intervention the Sith would have had no cause to lay waste to my childhood!"

"Oh, shit," Buffy whispered. "Taris…"

"Was my home, yes!" Juhani spat. "I learned of its destruction just before I dueled Quatra and it was the anger that drove me to almost kill her!"

"Now wait a minute," Vance interjected. "What happened to Taris was not Bastila's fault, or mine."

"What did you think would happen by aiding the Republic?"

"Certainly not that!" Bastila interjected.

But Juhani was too caught up in her pain to stop. "Just let me vent my anger! I need someone to blame…something...anything! I hated that world, yet everything I learned as a child I learned there. It is as much a part of me as the air I breathe. I have this ache inside me where all my childhood memories lay, and I find your face there with them. If it was not for you, that world would still exist! It is so hard to lose your entire past. You would not understand."

"Yeah. I would." Buffy's words were quiet but strong, cutting through Juhani. The Cathar slowed her breathing as she got herself back under control.

"I…I suppose you did what you had to and it could not have been avoided. The Republic needs you and Bastila. Maybe needs you more than it needed Taris."

"Juhani-"

"I do not wish to speak of this anymore. Please excuse me." Juhani fled, leaving the other Jedi gaping after her.

"Damn," Vance muttered. "I wish she'd told us earlier."

"Indeed," Bastila said with a deep sigh. "Perhaps I would have told the Council taking her alone was a bad idea."

"Why?" The three turned to where Jolee was leaning against the bulkhead. "Because she's torn up about losing her planet? That's something to be expected. You can't control natural emotions."

"But we must," Bastila stated. "If we do not, they will destroy us."

"Come on, Bastila," Buffy intoned. "I get annoyed and shit all the time, it's a human reaction."

"We are supposed to be above that," her teacher stated.

Jolee let out a loud snort. "Oh, please, child."

Bastila turned toward him. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I hate?" Jolee paused and shrugged. "Well, lots of things. I'm old and easily annoyed. What I hate is how people think about the Jedi, like we're perfect, like we're meant to be above everything else. That we can do no wrong." He seemed to emphasize the last words. "But we're not."

Bastila brushed her hair back. "We must be above passion, Jolee. That can lead to the Dark Side."

"Passion unleashed, yes," Jolee noted. "But not simple reactions. You can't be led to the Sith if you're feeling ticked off about not eating enough or missing an important shuttle. There's no way you can control that so why try?"

Bastila sighed. "It is not that easy and you know it, Jolee. We must be mindful of our feelings. That is why attachment is forbidden."

Jolee rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't get me started on that. Of all the idiotic and totally unnecessary rules the Council ever came up with, the idea of forbidding love has to be the topper."

"Excuse me?" Vance asked, seeming interested at this. "You don't think a Jedi falling in love is bad?"

Bastila gaped. "Of course it's bad! It's disastrous! Being overwhelmed by emotions such as those…"

"Let me ask you this: have you ever been in love? Truly in love, I mean, and not simple infatuation." Bastila just stared at him as if he were insane. Jolee didn't mind, he had grown used to it. "The Jedi, with their damnable sense of over-caution, would tell you love is something to avoid. Thankfully, anyone who's even partially alive knows that's not true."

Bastila simply stared at him as Buffy and Vance became more interested in what the elder Jedi was saying. "All this nonsense about avoiding love is so much foo-foo. Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love."

Bastila was decidedly not convinced. "What about the pain it can bring? Surely you can see the wisdom of not permitting emotional attachments. Love can only obscure and confuse the matter."

"As much as I hate to say it," Buffy announced. "Bastila has a point. I've been in love before. My first time…" She sucked in her breath. "He…changed. He became a killer. He killed people just to get at me. And another time, with someone else, he…" She shook her head. "Let's just say neither time ended well…In fact, both times ended with me wanting to die and end the pain."

"Love causes pain, certainly," Jolee said in a soft and soothing voice. "Inevitably love is going to lead to as much sorrow and regret as it does joy. But how you deal with the bad part of love is what determines your character, what determines the dark side's hold over you. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware. But love, itself, will save you, not condemn you."

Bastila shook her head. "I refuse to accept that."

"That's your choice but it won't change the facts. Then again, a little detail like that never really bothers the Council, now does it?"

Bastila grit her teeth. "You spend twenty years hiding in some forest and you think you can dictate to me how to act…"

Jolee smiled. "Hmm….getting irritated, are we? Angry? Upset?"

"Yes, damn you!"

Jolee leaned in. "And are you ready to swear allegiance to the Sith and join the Dark Side?"

Bastila's face fell as she realized too late she'd been suckered. Jolee backed up, the smile still on as he turned to walk away. "Thus endeth the lesson."

Bastila stood for a long moment, trying to soothe herself. She didn't bother looking back before marching out of the hold, leaving Buffy and Vance alone to think about what they'd just witnessed.

"Interesting discussion," Vance noted. He turned to face Buffy. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Just…" He sighed. "I don't need the Force to sense what happened to you in the past hurt. With this guy, whoever he was." He paused and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried, that's all."

Buffy paused before shrugging the hand away. "Maybe Bastila's right. Maybe we're not meant to fall in love."

"Maybe," Vance said. "But I think we can still be allowed to have friends. If that's okay."

Buffy looked over her shoulder with the slightest of smiles. "I guess." She smiled more. "So…how about a friendly sparring match?"

"Sure," Vance said as he lifted his lightsaber. "I'll take it easy on you."

"Good," Buffy said. "That makes it even better to kick your ass." She lit her lightsaber and moved in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carth entered the cockpit and sighed as he slumped into the pilot's chair. Canderous was looking at the readouts on the co-pilot's seat, looking up at him. He saw the tired look on Carth's face and smiled. "Let's see…either the Jedi Princess or that feisty brunette."

"Faith," Carth confirmed as he leaned in to check their position. "That woman is so damn infuriating. She and my wife would have gotten along great!"

Canderous was surprised. "Didn't know you were married."

Carth was quiet before speaking. "I'm from Telos."

"Ah," Canderous noted. "That was a nasty one."

"Don't need to tell me," Carth rasped. "Listen, I'm not going to discuss my family with you, okay?"

"Fine by me," Canderous noted. "She is something though. Faith, that is. She'd have made a fine Mandalorian."

It was Carth's turn to be surprised. "I didn't think you had women in your armies."

"A benefit of the armor is that it keeps us completely hidden," Canderous replied. "You'd be amazed how many fine warriors were actually women."

Carth sighed. "It's just hard to talk to her. I was trying to enlist her help to keep an eye on these Jedi."

Canderous raised an eyebrow. "Ah…so you don't trust Bastila either?"

Carth shook his head. "Something stinks about this, Canderous. I don't know what but it does. She's hiding something from all of us. You don't give a Knight, no matter how powerful, such an important assignment and that doesn't mention those apprentices of hers." He bit his lip. "And Jolee…I don't buy his story of just wanting to get off of Kashyyk. He could have boarded a ship long before but he picked us, at this time. Why?" He shook his head again. "It just doesn't add up."

Canderous nodded. "I've felt the same but chalked it up to my usual paranoia. But yes, there is something about this that feels wrong."

Carth glanced at him. "Then how come you're still sticking with us? You could have jumped ship back on Dantooine, found some new corner of the galaxy. Why keep going with us?"

Canderous shrugged. "I love a challenge and this promises to be a big one. I'll stick with it until the end, whatever may come."

"Even if it's your death?"

"I've cheated death more times than I care to count. If I'm going to meet my end, it might as well be on a quest like this. A small band able to destroy the all-powerful Sith? That'll be something to lay at the feet of Mandalore."

Carth stared at him. "You're insane, you realize that?"

Canderous simply shrugged as he checked the readouts. "Looks like we're coming to Tatooine."

"Coming out of warp," Carth intoned as he hit some buttons. The ship exited hyperspace and sailed toward the large yellow ball coming toward them. Carth clicked a button to activate the loudspeakers. "All right, folks, we're coming up on Tatooine. It looks like its morning there and the weather promises to be hot and dry, hot and dry this afternoon and, from what I can tell, hot and dry for the next hundred years. We'll be landing soon."

As he clicked it off, he became aware of Canderous smiling at him. "What?"

The Mandalorian chuckled. "Maybe that Faith is more of an influence than you'd like to admit."

Carth just glowered as the ship moved into Tatooine's orbit.

**A bit more character deepening than I expected. Next part will be landing at Anchorhead and the meeting with KOTOR's most popular character…**


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book V: Tatooine

By Michael Weyer

The heat hit them from the instant they stepped off the ship. Dry and oppressive, carried by the intense twin suns that hung overhead. Buffy and Bastila had been on a couple of desert planets before but nothing could prepare them for the conditions on Tatooine.

Zaalbar took one step onto the sand, took a breath and turned back to the ship. Vance frowned at him. "Hey, what about the life-debt?"

_"Life debt or no, this planet is far too hot for me," _the Wookie rumbled. _"I shall keep my vow to you by staying and protecting the ship…from inside, where it is cool."_

Mission giggled. "Yeah, you're right. That humidity can be horrible for your fur. I might have to give you a big shampoo later with all that sand!"

Zaalbar growled. _"Sand in my fur? A bath and shampoo? I am definitely staying here!" _He walked back into the ship, leaving the others to laugh about his feelings.

Carth was talking to a man in a Czerka uniform and handing him some credits. He came back to the rest of the group. "I paid the landing fee so we could get around the outpost. It sounds like this is the only settlement anywhere around."

Bastila nodded. "We received a vision just as we were landing. The Star Map appears to be in some sort of cavern."

"Which means going into the desert," Canderous noted. "That may be dangerous."

"What kind of life are we looking at around here?" Faith asked in honest curiosity.

"Well, Tatooine is just about all desert," Vance told her. There are two sentient species, the Jawas and the Tusken Raiders. The Jawas are…well, them." He nodded to a couple of small creatures walking by, each barely taller than a child, covered completely in brown robes and hoods that hid all but their glowing yellow eyes. "They're scavengers, finding droids or other mechanical stuff around and selling them."

Buffy seemed surprised. "You know about this planet?"

Vance shrugged. "Stopped off here quick on a smuggling job a couple of years back. We're pretty far out of the Republic eye so smugglers seem to congregate here. Also, hunters like to check out some of the creatures like the Krayt dragons and banthas."

"You mentioned another species?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, the Tusken Raiders or Sandpeople. They keep to themselves, dress up completely in rags and don't like outsiders. They're vicious and are pretty nasty in a fight."

Bastila stroked her chin. "It sounds as if we may have to find a way to talk to one of those races to find the Star Map."

"I hate to say it," Carth said. "But I think we should check in with the Czerka offices. They might know something."

"Yeah, like where Griff is," Mission piped up. "I mean, I know we've got the big quest going but I do want to find him and find out if Lena was lying or not."

Bastila nodded. "All right. Buffy, Vance, Mission and I will go to the Czerka offices. The rest of you mingle around the settlement. Perhaps some of those hunters know something."

"There's also a swoop racing circuit around here," Carth interjected. "They might know something too. And of course there's the local cantina."

Jolee smiled. "Ah, now this is what I've been missing. It's a lot more enjoyable than gardening and avoiding spiders."

"We're so glad you can be entertained," Buffy dryly said as they exited into the main outpost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A building of stucco and tan adobe, Czerka's office only stood out by being about five stories tall, the tallest building in the small town. A polished brass plaque announced it was the company's regional headquarters.

Walking inside the adobe building, they encountered a female Czerka rep in business attire that was incongruous and silly amid the dry heat of the planet. An infuriated Duros was throwing up his hands in frustration while the human rep was the picture of corporate dispassion.

_"And don't tell me to take my concerns to your corporate kiosk! I should have known better than to think…"_

"Mister Braco, do you want me to call security?"

_"Forget it! You won't listen no matter what I do!"_ He turned and stormed past the party, slamming the old wooden door on the way out.

"What was that about?" Buffy asked.

"He was questioning our business practices, but since he's no shareholder, we don't have to tolerate his suggestions or his behavior," the woman said in a cool tone.

"Well, we're not stockholders, either," Buffy said. "But we came here to inquire about one of your employees."

"Well, I can look them up in the computer, if you like. Let me be the first to say that Czerka shows respect for galactic authority." She was turned away so she didn't see Buffy, Vance and Mission roll their eyes in unison. She walked to the kiosk. "What employee listing?"

"Vao," Vance said. "Griff Vao. A Twi'lek. He said he was working in the mines."

"Vao…Griff Vao…Twi'lek…?" she looked very nervous. "Sorry, but we don't have a Griff Vao working here…never did…"

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, her voice carrying a touch of Force persuasion.

It had its effect as the woman nodded. "Oh, that Griff Vao," she sighed. "His supervisor was always complaining about him. Came to work late, slept through his shifts, faked injuries to get out of work…we can't prove it, but we think he might have been stealing company supplies."

"Yup," Mission said, shaking her head. "That's Griff, all right."

"I take it he's been fired?" Bastila asked.

"No," the official said. "We were too desperate for miners…" Under her breath, she muttered. "Though we really wanted to…" Clearing her throat and speaking normally again, she said. "Unfortunately, he was captured forty-eight hours earlier in a Sand People attack. In the end, it wasn't cost-effective to continue the search."

"Griff…Sand people? Oh, no!" Mission stumbled with the news.

Bastila asked, "So, they've just been written off to die?"

"I resent your insults, Madam. Czerka cares deeply for its employees, though all sign a waiver form releasing us from liability since these attacks are so frequent. We've even implemented a program with Fazza in the hunting lodge across the way. Three hundred credits for each of the ceremonial gaffi sticks one can retrieve. It's as good as their heads, and far less messy." She folded her arms. "For more details, visit him. In the meantime, I've got to get back to my office." She turned and walked away.

"Friendly neighborhood Czerka rep," Mission muttered as they walked out. "Well, I guess that means we head -"

Just past the Czerka door, the infuriated Duros was pacing near a landspeeder, still grumbling to himself. Vance approached. "Sir?"

"_I will leave your property. Happy now, Czerka?"_

"We don't work for Czerka," Vance told him. "What is the trouble? Did you also lose someone in that last attack?"

The Duros looked them over, his eyes centering on the lightsaber on the man's belt. He thought a moment more before speaking. _"Jedi? Here?"_

"We're passing through," Buffy explained. "But it still doesn't explain why you were in the Czerka office. What were you attempting in there?"

"_I try to tell Czerka that they show no respect for this land. This is no wasteland, despite appearances. Their disrespect has angered the native people. Think about it, would this not look like an attack, an invasion, to them?"_

Bastila had to admit the point. "You mean to say Czerka has made no attempt to address the native people's concerns?"

"_Czerka is a bunch of slavers and greedy blood worms. They would sooner hire out bounty hunters to kill their problems than deal with them. It is not the native's fault that we cannot understand their language."_

"I see," Buffy said with a sigh. Already, she understood Bracon's annoyance. "Do you think anything can be done to overcome this?"

The Duros thought for a moment. _"Yuka Laka has a droid that is rumored to speak the local Sand People dialect. I was in there trying to convince Czerka to purchase it and send it to talk with the natives in the hopes the attacks could be solved. You have seen how well that went." _

"Well, now. That might be a good lead to check," Vance smiled. "Would you object if a pair of Jedi went to talk peace to them?"

"_Of course not! You…you mean you will try to talk to the Sand People?" _

"If such a thing is possible," Bastila warned. "This droid may not work."

"Hey!" Mission objected, folding her arms. "These 'natives' ARE attacking people. Aren't they also in need of consideration?"

"_To try and fail is one thing. To not try is another. Good luck," _Bracon said. _"I work in the spare parts store if you wish to find me."_

As he left, Buffy turned to Bastila. "Well, it sounds like we've got a droid to buy."

"We'd better meet the others," Mission pointed out. "Faith still has a lot of the cash."

They were headed over to the nearby hunting lodge in time to see Carth literally drag Faith out, the Slayer obviously in a foul mood. "Oh, Lord, what'd she do now?" Buffy asked in a tired voice.

Faith snarled as she yanked her arm away from Carth. "I wasn't going to hurt him! Much."

"We're trying to keep as low a profile as we can," the soldier said. "I'm not going to let you start a bar brawl."

"What happened? Vance asked.

Faith sniffed. "We're talking to some hunters and this guy, Tanis, starts putting some moves on me. Jolee tried to use the Force to get him to lay off but even that didn't work!"

"He what?" Bastila gasped but Faith went on.

"The bastard's married and he's not even hiding how much he's leering at me! He even smacked my ass as I walked away!"

"Oh, boy," Buffy intoned. "Good move getting her out, Carth."

Faith sniffed. "So what's up?"

"We need some cash to buy a translator droid," Buffy said.

Carth frowned. "Can't we use TM-34?"

"Nah, he's a utility droid," Faith said as she reached for her wallet. "They'd need something better." She counted out some credits and then handed them out. "Okay, here's a few grand. That ougtha be enough."

"I hope so," Buffy said. She nodded to them. "Okay, we'll be back soon. Carth…just…try to keep her on a leash." She paused and smirked. "Actually, I take it back, she'd like that."

Both Carth and Bastila weren't exactly certain how to respond to that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The droid shop was a dismal place. Badly lit, badly maintained. The proprietor was an Ithorian that took nips from a flask as he hunkered over a half-functional droid, clumsily attempting to wire servos together. It took him several minutes before he had even noticed the new customers.

_"What is this? A customer I don't recognize? Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Laka? You are lucky to come at this time. I have one droid ready for purchase - an HK-47. It is quite a fine protocol droid, though I think it's been modified. It claims to understand Sand People dialect. There are armor mounts on it as well. Combat ready, perhaps?"_

"Handy for if protocol doesn't work," Mission joked.

_"Motor functions work well, the protocol functions have been tested, and it handles weapons. I think it has seen combat, but the droid will not tell me. The unit is a little uncooperative. They get that way if they go too long with no memory wipe."_

"And if the unit becomes more 'uncooperative' after purchase?" Bastila asked.

_"You can leave it alone if you find its mannerisms amusing. The droid may be eccentric, but it is stable. I tried to wipe its memory when I got it, but I can't seem to access its core circuits. It was built for security - very durable. It also claims not to have any access to its memory, anyway."_

"What does its designation mean?" Buffy asked.

_"Haven't a clue. Doesn't match any protocol or utility standard. Maybe a retired model or a prototype. I acquired it from Czerka's warehouse. I have a friend there who sold me the droid to cover his gambling debts. He said no one would miss it."_

"Gee, doesn't sound suspicious at all," Mission drawled. "Warehouse guys have a bad habit of paying off their debts with other people's property, y'know."

"Could you show us the droid?" Bastila asked. Yuka Laka gestured to a droid standing in the far corner of shop. The droid was humanoid in shape, made of durable red metal. It appeared to be very well made, bulky yet able to move quickly, its hefty head turning toward them as its golden eyes flickered. It spoke in a synthesized voice that was crisp and cheerful in a way that Buffy found vaguely sinister.

"Greeting: Hello, prospective purchaser! I am HK-47," He cocked his metal head, the gears whirring. "Query: Would you be so kind as to purchase this model from Yuka Laka? It would serve my purposes to be removed from his ownership."

"A droid who sells himself?" Buffy asked, amused by the prospect. "Why would I need to?"

"Disclosure: I am a versatile droid, fluent in verbal and cultural translation. I am also highly skilled in combat should your needs be more….practical. Speculation: Judging by my fine construction, I suspect I am unique, perhaps a prototype or intended for a very specific customer. How I ended up here, I cannot say."

"Can't?" Vance asked with suspicion. "Or won't?"

"Admission: I must confess that much of my memory is blocked, prospective Master. Whether by deliberate deletion or accidental programming is not certain. Perhaps further maintainace may restore it."

"Do you speak the language of the Sand People?" Bastila asked.

"Statement: that is true, but no one has expressed interest in THAT part of my programming. It is only one of several…exotic functions. Observation: You are not a farmer or businessperson. You are armed, and comfortable being so. I heard you taking with the Ithorian. You seek to go hunting outside the gates of Anchorhead, yes? I can serve you well in both regards."

"Doesn't Mr. Laka question you about your functions?"

"Answer: No. With the restraining bolt in place, I cannot access them. Explanation: Doubtless the fool Ithorian considers my resistance an 'embellishment' to an otherwise mundane protocol droid."

Vance narrowed his eyes, his suspicion growing. "I've heard rumors that combat droids are predisposed to turn on their owners, and require restraining bolts to make certain they don't."

"Objection!" HK said in what sounded like true shock. "I am a law-abiding droid. Yes, indeed. Law abiding, that is me. My former owners are alive…or, at least I believe so. You see, my memory core was damaged."

"Not the most convincing I see," Buffy noted. "Maybe it's best you stay with that bolt in place, then."

"Objection: My functions are wasted here, prospective purchaser!" He almost seemed to whine. "Would you sooner see me in the hands of some Czerka middle manager or moisture farmer?"

Buffy and Vance exchanged a look before Buffy spoke. "All right, say I do purchase you. What is to say that you won't turn your 'exotic' functions on to my crew…or on me?"

"Statement: It is expressly forbidden for me to harm my master. It is the first protocol built into all droids, including myself. Secondly, my master will have to specify a target before I will attack it. Disclosure: I may be autonomous, but lack resources. It is therefore impractical to turn on those who would keep me in working order."

"I'll have to haggle with Laka about price."

"Advisement: I have noticed that he is a coward. He will be responsive to…aggressive bargaining."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Eager to get away from here?"

"Statement: I wish only to be purchased away from this poorly-skilled oaf. I have no need to be subtle. Err…of course. I shall be quite pleasant to you if you purchase me away from this fate. Please?"

"I'll take that under advisement, HK-47. Thank you." The Jedi moved over to Luka, who appeared eager to talk.

"_So, do you wish to purchase him?"_

"How much?" Vance asked.

"_For such a rare item? I would say…two thousand credits."_

Vance frowned. "But you said he was troublesome and not well put together. Maybe I can persuade you to let him go for fifteen hundred?"

The Ithorian considered it and nodded. _"Very well. I shall remove the restraining bolt and the droid will be yours."_

He took the credits, filled out a receipt card and moved to deactivate the bolt on the droid. _"Here you go then, all yours. I suppose fifteen hundred is the best I could get for this worn-out thing."_

"Objection: Worn out!" the assassin droid shouted. "Listen you talentless meatbag! One word from my Master and I'll tear you apart limb from useless limb!"

"_Um...you've gotten yourself a bit hostile there, droid." _Yuka Laka nervously noted.

"I have always been hostile!" HK proudly stated. "Now that I don´t need to rely on your primitive maintenance skills anymore, I don´t need to hide it!"

_  
"Yes, that kind of problem. Good luck with that."_

"Observation: I am not a problem, you useless organic meatbag! You and your lack of any organized mechanical skills are a problem!" HK claimed with a hint of smugness.

"_Well, just keep away from me then. I´m just an honest businessman."_

"Query: Can I kill him now, Master? I would ever so like to crush his neck, just a little. It has been a long-time fantasy of mine."

Buffy swallowed as she held up a hand. "Ah, not right now, HK. For now, follow us out. We have to meet the rest of our crew."

"Threat: You hear that, meatbag! I will be back!" HK waved a metal fist at the terrified owner as he followed the Jedi out.

As they exited into the heat, they saw Faith lounging by the entrance. "Hey," she said. "So you got your droid?"

"Introduction: Greetings, meatbag. I am HK-47. If you are an ally of my Master, then it is good to meet you. If you are not, I will flay the skin off your pitiful bones!"

Faith backed up as she stared at him. "Whoa. Who programmed this guy, Dirty Harry?"

"Statement: I do not recognize the term but believe I have been insulted. Master, may I crush her pitiful self?"

"No!" Buffy yelled. "She is not to be harmed in any way and neither is anyone else in my crew. You get that, HK?"

"HK?" Faith frowned. "H…K…" Her eyes widened. "Oh, shit…Oh, B, you didn't…"

"Didn't want?" Bastila asked, positive she wouldn't like the answer.

Faith smacked her forehead. "Do you even know what an HK designation means?"

Buffy frowned. "Actually, never been able to figure out why droids have certain letters. I just figured it was his type of protocol unit."

"HK," Faith repeated. "Hunter. Killer." She waved at the droid. "He's not protocol, B! You just bought us an assassination droid!"

"Statement: "Is there someone you wished killed now, Master?"

Bastila put her head in her hands as Buffy and Vance exchanged shocked gawks, each realizing their crew had just grown in a rather unique way.

**Coming next: A rather tense mother-daughter reunion, Canderous meets a face from his past and the trip to the Dune Sea begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book V: Tatooine

By Michael Weyer

"Query: Must we walk so far, Master? I am eager to kill something soon!"

"I cannot believe this," Bastila muttered. "I cannot believe you bought us an assassination droid!"

"Are you going to keep saying that all day?" Buffy demanded.

"About as long as you kept going on about me losing my lightsaber back on Taris!" Bastila retorted.

They, Vance, Mission and HK were walking along the streets of Tatooine, HK trailing behind the living beings. Faith had gone back to check with the others, seemingly amused at this new member to their party.

"Statement: I can assure you, as long as my programming blocks hold, Jedi meatbag, I will not attack anyone the Master deems allies."

"Yet I am not assured," Bastila muttered. They were nearing a cantina when a Duros came out, grumbling and brushing past them. HK's arm shot out to grab the alien. "Threat: Mind your place, meatbag, or I will crush your oversized head!"

"HK, let him go!" Vance yelled.

The alien opened its metal hand to let the alien drop. It gasped and rubbed his throat. _"First that human woman rails at me, then I almost get killed by a psychotic droid? I'm taking the first ship off this planet!"_

"Human woman?" Buffy wondered if Faith had gotten around.

The Duros nodded. "_In the cantina. I swear, 'Helena' must be your language's word for rancor!"_

"Helena?" Buffy stared at Bastila. "Bastila…isn't that your mother's name?"

Bastila frowned. "Yes but…well, it's a common name, I can't imagine why my mother would be here of all places."

_"Oh, she's here all right!"_ the Duros continued. _"You couldn't miss her if you tried! Going on and on about her Jedi daughter and how she's a dying woman yet strong enough to make sure no one gets near her! If you want to look for her, go ahead! Humans! You're all mad!" _Shaking his head, he marched away.

Vance was a bit surprised to see Bastila's emotional reaction to this news. He looked at Buffy, who sighed. "Bastila and her mom…never got along. Her father she was on good terms with but her mother…"

"My mother," Bastila broke in. "Dragged him off on one treasure hunt after another, forcing him to cater to her needs. My father cried the day the Jedi came to take me to the Academy but my mother…" She sniffed. "She no doubt was grateful she didn't have to waste any time coddling me on her journeys."

Vance pursed his lips. "Are you going to go see her?"

Bastila shook her head. "Why? I see no reason. We said what we needed to a long time ago."

Buffy bit her lips. "Listen, Bastila…I know you're not close but…she's still your mother. She deserves at least a little consideration."

"Padawan…"

Buffy cut her off. "When my Mom died…we left so much unspoken between us. If I had a chance to do it, I'd take it in a heartbeat. Maybe you should do the same."

Bastila considered her words and slowly nodded. "I suppose I can at least listen." She took a deep breath. "Come then. Let's try to make this quick." She led the way toward the cantina nearby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're kidding me, right?" Carth was asking. "They bought an assassination droid?"

Faith nodded. "Yep. Leave it to us to nab one of those."

"An HK model, eh?" Canderous stroked his chin. "I thought they'd stopped making those. Their personality profiles became…eccentric."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Eccentric as in dark humor or eccentric as in kill us in our sleep?"

"Depends on the unit."

Faith brushed back her hair and adjusted the dark glasses she had purchased to block out the twin suns' glare. "Well, hopefully, if it goes postal, Buffy and Vance will make sure it's in the right neighborhood."

A wind picked up some sand and blew it on them. Juhani hissed as she brushed the grit at her fur. "I understand why Zaalbar did not wish to come here. I am considering rejoining him at the ship."

"Me too," Canderous rumbled. "It's almost as dull as Dantooine around here. I may end up going with the others just to get some excitement."

"Then I've got an alternative," a cold, harsh voice said from not far behind them. The group turned to see a man who seemed to be a Mandalorian glaring viciously at Canderous. He had skin darkened by the sun with short black hair and wore a thin suit of blue armor. "So we meet again, Canderous. It has been quite a long time."

For the first time since they'd met him, Canderous appeared to be at a complete loss for words. He stared at the man, jaw open and eyes wide, utterly stunned. "Jagi?" he finally choked out.

"You know him, Canderous?" Faith asked, though her gaze didn't move from the intruder.

"He... he was a warrior under my command up to the battle of Althir." Canderous told her, "But I thought..."

"You thought I was dead, didn't you!" Jagi shouted, "You thought all of us that you had sent on that attack had perished! You sent us to die in a foolish attack while you directed your forces elsewhere! You broke from the battle plan and let us die for it, so that you could have the 'honor' of being the first to the enemy commander!"

"I... I did what was prudent at the time." Canderous protested. "If I had not done it, the battle would have..."

"The battle would have been won anyway!" Jagi interrupted, "I am tired of your excuses, Canderous. I have spent years tracking you down since the clans were banished, and I will not rest until I have had my vengeance!"

Jolee glared at him, "What are you planning?"

"I challenge you Canderous. I challenge you to fight the fight you fled that day above Althir," Jagi declared. "In the dune seas, I will be waiting for you. I have spread the news of the challenge since I learned you had landed on this world. All the surviving Mandalorian clans know of what I do here, and that we shall meet on the Dune Sea to settle this debt of vengeance once and for all. If you fail to meet me there, you shall be stripped of all honor and forever cast out of our society. It will be you and me alone in the dune seas of Tatooine: a final battle that can only end in death. I shall be waiting for you there, Canderous." With a final arrogant glare, Jagi turned and left.

As one, everyone turned to focus on Canderous. The warrior was getting over his shock, his face now set hard. He knew what they wanted to know and spoke. "Jagi was a warrior under my command up to the battle of Althir."

"It was one of the last planets the Mandalorians destroyed before the Republic declared war on them." Carth said. "You were there?"

Canderous nodded. "Yes. In one battle, my unit managed to defeat a force of Althiri ten times our own size. That battle gained me command of an entire sub-sect of my clan. For five days they had managed to hold off our forces, keeping us to the outer rings of their world, preventing us from attacking it directly." Canderous lit a cigarra and took a slow, deep drag. "My task was to assault one of their flanks with a false attack. The Althiri would be drawn out by the units I had sent in. Once they had surrounded those units, the bulk of my forces would attack from the rear and defeat them."

"Not a bad plan," Jolee noted. "What happened?"

"Things did not go as I had planned. I saw an opening - a mistake they had made in the disposition of their forces - and took it! While fending off our main force, they had let their fleet split in two! The center of their entire fleet was left exposed! I turned my forces and assaulted the center of their fleet, decimating them!"

"You disobeyed your orders." Carth said, disapproval displayed by the hard line of his jaw.

"It was a chance given to a warrior once or twice in a lifetime. The chance to change the course of history in a single act. Their slow, ponderous ship could not turn to face us without being overwhelmed. Their command vessels were destroyed in seconds. Their ranks were thrown into chaos."

"If you won, then why does Jagi want to kill you?" Faith asked.

"Because when he turned his forces to attack the middle, he left his own men without cover. Those men he sent in, on the false attack, must have been slaughtered." Contempt dripped from Carth's voice.

Canderous stood and faced off against Carth. "If I had not attacked when I did, the battle would not have been won so easily! The Althiri were fighting hard. I saw a break in their defenses that left their center exposed. I had to take the chance. I stand by my decision."

Carth took a step forward, itching to fight. "You were given direct orders and were part of a plan! You had a responsibility to…"

"You've been in battle!" Canderous shouted. "You know that you have to take advantage of every opportunity that is presented to you! You're going to tell me you've never broken rank or taken a chance against your superior's orders to win a battle!"

Faith held up her hands as she stepped between them. "Settle down. So you're gonna go fight this guy?"

"I must," Canderous stated. "It is a matter of honor."

Faith nodded. "All right, we're going with." As Canderous opened his mouth, Faith cut in. "I don't trust him to keep his word."

"She is right," Juhani stated. "When he said he would be alone, I felt his aura flash with deceit."

Canderous thought and slowly nodded. "Fine. I must prepare for it." He headed to the ship, leaving the others to reflect on how seriously their companion took his honor.

"Just when I think I've got that guy figured out…" Carth muttered.

Jolee smiled at him. "So, realizing not all Mandalorians are murderous monsters? Just as he's realizing a lot of Republic soldiers have backbone. Almost as if we're been made to see each other in a new light." He chuckled. "Isn't the universe an amazing place? Me, I wouldn't live anywhere else."

Faith and Carth gave each other slightly baffled glances at the old man's statement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cantina was a bit darker and not as clean as the ones on Taris. It was much cooler inside, a combination of air machines and the architecture of the building. As the group entered, Vance turned to HK. "HK, maybe you'd better stay outside. The customers may not like having you around."

"Statement: Oh certainly, Master. Mistreat your poor droid."

Vance looked to Mission. "Mission, stay with him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

"Complaint: Master, must you muzzle me so?"

Vance just rolled his eyes and followed Buffy and Bastila. They were coming to the rear of the cantina where a woman sat at a table. She resembled Bastila but her face seemed older than she really was, wrinkled and lined, her light brown hair pulled in a severe bun and she wore light tan clothing. She glanced up at the newcomers and frowned. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I am here, Mother," Bastila said curtly. "Or don't you recognize me?"

The older woman's face furrowed in confusion before turning into surprise, which quickly turned bitter. "What you do expect, when I've not so much as had a picture of you since you left? Do you even realize how long I've been trying to find you?"

"You knew that communication would be impossible once I joined the Order," Bastila's tone could have frozen the desert. "Now, what is this about? Where is Father?"

Helena couldn't fake the paling of her cheeks, or the stunned blinking. "Then… you've not heard. I should have known."

"What's happened to him? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"He is dead, Bastila. That's one of the reasons I was trying to find you."

This hit her, sending her stammering. "Dead? Father?" Bastila shook her head and fired back at her mother. "What happened? What did you get him into that killed him?"

Helena looked up at Buffy. "Well, now. Hasn't this been a lovely reunion? Already flinging insults at me, already accusing me…Tell me, you're one of her friends, I'd suppose. Do you treat your mother this way?"

"My mother is long dead, if you must know," Buffy stated in a cool tone.

Bastila sighed in frustration. "I was told you were ill. Is it the truth, or simply melodrama for my benefit?"

"Such sweet words," Helena threw back. "I hadn't realized Jedi could be so spiteful." She shook her head and sighed. "All right, I'll tell you everything before we start arguing again. You want me to tell you that I brought him here on an expedition and lured him to his death, right? You weren't old enough to understand. Your father loved his treasure hunting, but I was to blame for everything. What else is new?" Helena crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "So, yes. Your father came here to hunt for krayt dragon pearls. He took a party into the desert, and he perished. One of the guides saw it all."

"I…see," Bastila said heavily. "So what do you want from me? Credits?"

"Don't be insulting. I want you to use those senses of yours if you can. I'd like you to find and bring back his holocron."

"Why? So you can sell it?" Bastila asked.

"Is it too much to ask that I have something to remember your father by?" She threw up her hands. Of course it is, isn't it? You can't be bothered."

"We're on a mission from the Jedi council, not on a treasure hunt, Mother. I doubt we'll have the time."

"Bastila, come on," Vance said. "She is sick…"

"It doesn't seem to have anything to do with what she was asking," Bastila said. "Are you actually ill, mother?"

The elder Shan sniffed. "It would make no difference to you, I'm sure. Just find your father's holocron and you won't have to worry about me ever again."

"And that's the response I would expect," Bastila said. "Very well, we'll look if we've a chance. I can't promise more than that."

"The krayt cave is in the Eastern Dune Sea, past the Sand People enclave. I would check along that route. Do please hurry."

The group exited into the daylight, Bastila's face tight. Buffy put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she softly asked.

Bastila let out a long breath. "I do not know. All this time apart and now learning of Father…it is much to take in."

Bufy was about to reply when she realized they were alone. "Where are…"

They heard a yell from an alleyway, followed by a loud metallic voice. "Warning: Let go of the blue meatbag or I shall crush you!"

There was the familiar sound of a lightsaber being ignited and then HK's voice came back, almost sounding joyful. "Gratitude: Thank you, dark enigmatic meatbags! You have just made my planetary revolution!"

The three Jedi were off in a flash, lightsabers igniting as they entered the alleyway. They saw a trio of Dark Jedi, red lightsabers out and facing HK and Mission. The Twi'lek was lying against the wall she'd been hurled into, holding her side in pain. HK was already moving forward, an attachment coming out of his forearm. There was a flash and then a billow of flame shot out to engulf one Dark Jedi. The man screamed in agony as he raced about on fire. He collapsed in front of Buffy who didn't even pause to look before charging into the fray. She and one Dark Jedi began to duel, their lightsabers clashing. Bastila was behind, attacking the other man who stood up surprisingly well to her dual blades. Vance did his best to press Buffy's opponent, who backed up as he blocked their attempted strikes. He managed to deflect one of Vance's blows but it left him open for a lunging strike from Buffy that pierced his mid-section.

The man screamed as he fell back and hit something hard. At first, he thought it was the wall until a cold metallic hand grasped the top of his neck. There was the whine of servos and the last thing the Dark Jedi saw was HK-47's metallic face as his head was turned completely around.

As the Dark Jedi's corpse fell, Bastila used one of her favored moves, spinning her lightsaber so the dual blades flashed as a distraction. She suddenly stopped it in mid-spin to strike. One blade knocked aside her opponent's weapon and the other sliced through his chest.

As the last of the would be assassins fell, Buffy moved to Mission. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

The Twi'lek grimaced. "Yeah…sorry, those guys grabbed us. Demanded to know where you were and were ready to cut my tentacles off if I didn't tell them."

"Statement: While I admire their methods, I made it clear to these Sith meatbags I would not allow harm to come to one of your party, Master."

"Thanks, HK," Vance said as he examined a corpse. He found a datapad and winced at its contents. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Bastila asked.

Vance held it out to her. "It seems Malak has put out an open message to any Sith in the galaxy to keep an eye on us. Even gives out our descriptions."

"Nord," Buffy muttered. "Bastard must have detailed it before he went hunting for us. Looks like Malak's covering the bases in case he failed."

Bastila sighed. "Which means we probably have not seen the last of such encounters."

"Rejoiced statement: Excellent! I look forward to more attempts upon us so I may crush your foes, Master!"

HK's circuits couldn't comprehend why none of the others shared his enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book V: Tatooine

By Michael Weyer

**Sorry it's been a while since the last update, computer troubles. I'm open to all reviews, good or bad so if you like the story, feel free to add a comment!**

At the end of Anchorhead was a large metallic gate that led the way to the Dune Sea. Buffy, Vance, Bastila, Mission and HK were heading toward it as a Jawa rushed up to them.

"_You there, of your kind, can you help Iziz of Jawa? There are troubles from the ghosts among the sands."_

"What is it you want, Iziz?" Buffy asked.

"_Iziz, I am. Leader of the tribe that is mine. You are the same in kind, a leader that stands before your tribe?"_ Iziz asked. _"There are troubles that we have. The giants made of sand, they are horned ghosts that take us away. "_

Vance looked to the droid. "HK?"

"Translation: 98 probability that members of the miniature organics tribe are being held by Sand People, Master. Doubtless he wishes assistance."

"What about the other 2?" Buffy warily asked.

"Translation: 2 probability that the miniature organic is simply looking for trouble and needs to be blasted." The droid paused and then gave a slight shrug. "Admission: That may be wishful thinking on my part, Master."

Sighing, Buffy turned back to the Jawa. "What is it you need from us?"

"_There has been no help given by asking the great group that digs with machines. Now Iziz asks you. I ask that you find us, and then bring away from the People of Sand. Then we will offer a trade with you. Long have we scavenged, among you and those that came before. We have things that you will like for this service."_

"Why have they taken your people? " Bastila asked, obviously understanding his language.

"_We find things, and they use them. Jawas slave, serving. They lead with the whip and gaffi. With the group that digs, we trade and are free. With people of sand, we serve and die. We prefer you," _ Iziz noted.

"We are looking for something called a Star Map. Can you help?" Vance asked.

Though they really couldn't see his face and his eyes were constantly glowing yellow, Iziz seemed to brighten up, his aura radiating hope. "_These are things I know! Yes! From those that came before, the guide to lights far and away!"_ Iziz chirped_. "I can tell you. Please, first help the tribe of Iziz among the People of Sand and we will trade what we each need. "_

"You'll tell me after I help you?" Vance clarified.

"Warning: More likely the deceiving little organic hopes to trick you into going there so you release his people while searching, Master." HK seriously noted.

"Regardless," Bastila stated. "We can use all the help we can get finding the Star Map. We shall help," she told the Jawa.

The small creature nodded. _"Good! Good! Go to help our tribe, you are! Thank you, great big ones! Thank you!" _He waddled off as the group moved toward the waiting gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leaving the city limits made the group realize how harsh Tatooine was. It wasn't so much the oppressive heat as the twin suns. They beat down mercilessly, giving no opportunity for shade or refuge from the heat. It also reflected off the sand, making the dunes even brighter and making the entire group happy they'd purchased some shaded glasses and goggles.

"Scratch this place off the next shore leave, too," Vance announced as the gates to Anchorhead shut behind them.

They had barely made it out the gate when a woman stopped them, eying them with suspicion, "Hello there. You're heading out to the desert? You're hunters right? You must be if you've been allowed to leave Anchorhead. When you see Tanis, and I know you know him, tell him his wife hopes he enjoys the anniversary gift."

"What makes you think we know him?" Buffy asked.

"Don't play dumb. You're just another of his playthings down at that 'hunting' club," the woman said coldly, "I know your type through and through."

Buffy frowned at Vance. "Wasn't Tanis the jerk Faith wanted to clobber?"

He nodded. "Sounds like it."

The woman sniffed. "So he's moving on to your friends? If he's going after them, they must be rather loose."

"Query: Shall I blast this insulting female meatbag, Master?" HK asked, weapon at the ready.

"At ease, HK," Buffy said as she looked at the woman. "Just what are you talking about? What message is this?"

The woman blinked and shrugged, "Just a little something to remember me by. Something that symbolizes our years together. Something that will blow up in his face, " she gleefully added, "Of course, he'll never understand how appropriate it is. He can't talk his way out of this one. He's not smart enough."

"You sound like you're planning to kill him." Bastila warily noted.

"Oh, I'm through planning," the woman said, "I just left him a little mess that he has to take care of. If he's smart, he'll be just fine." She smiled cruelly. "But he's not smart. Like I said, when you see him, tell him his wife Marlena says hello." She turned and ran into Anchorhead.

"Okay…at least that wasn't weird," Mission dryly noted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Man oh man, Anya would have had a field day in this galaxy."

They made their way toward the direction of the Tusken Village and hadn't gone too far when they came across the odd site of a tall man surrounded by four spider-shaped droids. "Anyone out there...?" he called out. "Could you help? I seem to be... ah... doomed."

"Let me guess," Vance remarked as they walked up to him. "That must be Tanis."

"Hey there, thanks for stopping. I appreciate it," Tanis said gratefully. "I've been stuck without water for hours. Wasn't looking good. Could you... " He stopped and his smile became a leer as he took in Buffy and Bastila. "Well, well, looks like I lucked out on rescuers today."

"Your wife Marlena says 'hi'," Buffy said, just as gleefully as Marlena had.

"I'll bet she does," Tanis scowled, "She's decided I've finally worn out my welcome, and she's 'fixed' my droids to do her dirty work. "

"This should be interesting. " Bastila muttered.

"I triggered some sort of trap she programmed. She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to get out." He stopped and shrugged. "Uh, she was right. I'd, ahh, really appreciate a bit of help. Please?"

"I say leave him." Even HK seemed surprised to hear it was Bastila who said that.

"You're pretty heartless for such a pretty lady, you know that?" Tanis noted to her, the usual leer back in his voice.

Bastila snorted, "I take it back. Let´s go congratulate his wife."

"Never knew you had it in you, Bastila," Vance noted with a smirk. "Better be glad Jolee isn't around to hear you now, you'd never hear the end of it."

"Commentary: I say we blast the meatbag and save you the trouble, Master," HK suggested.

"What's with all the droids, lately? My wife get to you too?" Tanis whined to the assassin droid.

"Negative. I just don't like organic meatbags. Except for the Master, of course. Ha ha."

"Come on!" Tanis begged. "I'll die out here! If the droids don't kill me, I'll pass out from thirst."

"Sucks to be you," Buffy stated.

"Come on!" Tanis yelled.

The Jedi exchanged glances and then sighs. "Damn, that Code can be inconvenient," Buffy muttered as she headed to one of the droids. Vance went to another and quickly managed to fix its programming. Buffy's technical skills weren't as advanced but the droid was basic enough to handle. Soon, all four were falling to the sand in piles.

Tanis let out a long sigh. "Oh, man, thanks a lot! Really!" He made a move to hug Buffy but one look at her face stopped him. "Um…I should, ah…get going back."

"Excellent idea," Bastila bit out. They watched the man scamper back to Anchorhead as quick as he could. The elder Jedi sighed as she turned back to the others. "As much as I hate to say it, there are times when I can almost understand the Sith's treatment of certain people."

"Observation," HK piped up. "A healthy blood lust is just the thing to keep one's spirits alive."

"Let's hope we don't have to use it too much," Vance said as they continued on their way through the desert.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jolee coughed a bit as the wind blew a batch of sand at his throat. "Gods, I forgot how hostile other planets can be."

"Makes you sorry you decided to take a break with us, uh?" Faith asked. She, Jolee, Carth and Juhani were marching through the dunes, following Canderous. The Mandalorian was ready for battle, having donned an old war suit. His rifle was pushed aside in favor of a long vibroblade. His face was stern and emotionless as he kept the march on.

"It is interesting that you chose to go with us, Jolee," Carth said, trying to make himself sound casual. "I guess you finally decided that the current war is worth fighting, huh?"

Jolee shook his head. "That's right, sonny. The Sith are the greatest evil to hit the galaxy since, well, the Mandalorians. And they're the worst thing since Exar Kun. Blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera."

Carth stopped to stare at him, obviously confused. "Okay, old man, you lost me there. Are you trying to make a point?"

Jolee faced him with a tired look. "Look, everyone figures the time they live in is the most epic, most important age to end all ages." Jolee shrugged. "But tyrants rise and fall, and historians sort out the pieces."

"Are you saying what we're doing isn't important?" Faith asked.

Jolee gave a half-shrug. "Malak is a tyrant who should be stopped. If he conquers the galaxy, we're in for a couple of rough centuries. Eventually, it'll come around again, but I'd rather not wait that long." Jolee put his hands behind his back and looked Carth in the eye. "So, we do what we have to do and we try to stop the Sith, but don't start thinking this war - your war - is more important than any other war just because you're in it."

"Interesting theory, but I don't buy it," Carth stated. "The Republic stands for something; it's stood for 15,000 years." Carth hung his head. "And if it falls, everything will change forever."

Jolee's lips turned upward. "Son, when you get to my age, you'll realize that 'forever' is a term that doesn't mean quite the same as when you were young."

"Are you two going to talk all day or are we getting on with this?" Canderous angrily demanded as he kept the march up.

The four moved over a dune and stopped. Jagi was standing in a small valley, also holding a blade. Behind him were a half dozen local mercenaries of various types, all loaded for bear. "This was predictable," Faith muttered.

"So, Canderous," Jagi announced. "You decided to bring aid? Despite this being a duel of honor?"

"What are they supposed to be?" Canderous argued, motioning to the men behind Jagi. "An honor guard?"

"Just making sure you stick to the rules, Canderous," Jagi stated.

The Mandalorian's face was tight. "Unlike some, I still have honor, Jagi."

"Then prove it," Jagi said, hefting his blade.

Canderous moved in, pulling his blade up. The others kept an eye on him as the two Mandalorians faced each other. They held their blades in salutes and then moved in. The air was soon filled with sparks as metal hit metal and they moved about on the sand.

The group had never seen two Mandalorians fighting like this and it was impressive. Even Jolee and Juhani were thrown by the pure ferocity the two showed as Jagi cut Canderous along the mid-section. The man hissed and struck back, kicking a foot of sand into Jagi's eyes. The man hissed and backed up, wiping his face as Canderous moved in, sword flashing. Jagi managed to block a few blows, eyes watering as he tried to get his footing. Canderous spun about and jammed his sword into the man's chest. Jagi yelled in pain as he fell forward.

One of the mercenaries pulled a pistol and aimed it at Canderous. The gun flew out of his hand and across the sands into Jolee's. The elder Jedi had his lightsaber ignited, as did Juhani. Carth already had his blasters out. Faith didn't hold any weapons but simply glared at the men behind Jagi. The mercenaries were smart enough to know they were outmatched and wisely kept their distance.

Jagi knelt on the sand, blood pouring onto the ground beneath him. He looked up at Canderous, who held his blade high. "Do it," he hissed. "Go on. Do it."

Canderous held the blade high and then brought it down. It landed right before Jagi's face. The man stared at it, then at Canderous with a baffled look. The elder Mandalorian knelt down, his jaw set. "Do it yourself," he hissed. "This was your idea, Jagi. You wanted a duel of honor. End it with honor."

Jagi stared at him for a long moment and something resembling respect flickered in his eyes. Nodding, he hefted the sword and turned it so the blade was pointing up. Taking a deep breath, he fell forward so the blade sliced into his jaw and through the top of his head.

"Oh, god," Faith winced, turning her head away. "It can't be through the heart like any normal suicide?"

Jagi's body fell forward, Canderous staring down at it. He lifted his head up to stare at the mercenaries and pointed back to Anchorhead. "Get out of my sight. I don't care about whatever money he owed you. Just take your lives as payment." He continued to glare as the mercenaries slowly walked away.

Faith took a step forward but Canderous, his back still to her, held up a hand. "I must bury him," he said. "This is a private matter."

Nodding, Faith backed up along with the others. "Amazing," Carth muttered. "I would never have guessed he had it in him."

"Honor and glory," Jolee said. "It's something we old war-horses still hold tight to."

Carth rubbed his chin. "Still something. Jagi hates him enough to hunt him throughout the galaxy and ends up taking his own life over it."

"Hate's a funny thing," Faith stated. She looked to Carth. "I'd think you'd know something about that."

Carth frowned, knowing what she was talking about. "You know why I want to kill Saul, Faith."

"And then what?"

Carth frowned. "You mean after I kill him?"

"Yeah. What happens afterwards?"

Carth shrugged and looked away. "I never thought about it. I suppose I always assumed that I would be dead once Saul was."

Fear trickled through Faith, like ice water dripping down her spine. "Why? What kind of risks do you plan on taking?" she said, her face tight and angered.

Carth held up his hands defensively. "Understand that whenever I envisioned taking on Saul in the past, it was always as the captain of my own ship or alone. In those cases I would risk everything. I'm not in the same situation, now. I wouldn't risk hurting you, or the others. If I saw Saul, however, if I had the chance, I don't know what I would do. I really don't. I mean his death has been my entire focus for so long."

"And then nothing?" Faith said. "You figure you might as well die with him?" She shook her head. "I may not have known your wife, Carth, but I kinda doubt she'd want that."

Carth sniffed. "She'd have liked you, I can tell you that. So full of vigor, strong, independent."

"My kind of lady," Faith smirked. "And she had good taste."

Carth raised an eyebrow. "That a compliment?"

Faith sniffed. "Don't get cocky, flyboy."

The two Jedi watched from a few feet away and exchanged bemused smiles. "I sense sparks," Juhani whispered.

Jolee snorted. "Hell, I sense a forest fire."


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book V: Tatooine

By Michael Weyer

Buffy, Bastila, Vance, Mission and HK heard the sounds of battle echo over the sands. They had spotted the Jawa sandcrawler earlier, which wasn't too hard. The large metallic vehicle was almost three stories high so it stood out among the vast emptiness of the sands. "HK, can you tell what's going on?" Vance asked as they started to run.

"Scanning: Readings indicate a half-dozen Tusken Raiders attacking, Master," the droid repeated as it followed. "Theory: I am guessing they are attacking as Tuskens rarely chat with other meatballs. Conclusion: I believe we are finally going to enjoy some violence, Master!"

Buffy had her lightsaber in hand as they came within sight of the sandcrawler. Sure enough, a half dozen Sandpeople were attacking it. They seemed less than human, waving about their graffi sticks as a few others fired rifles at the sandcrawler. They were dressed from head to toe in robes and bandages, ever inch covered, goggles and air masks making them look even more inhuman.

By the sandcrawler were a small pack of humans trying to make a stand against the invaders. There were the bodies of a couple of Raiders down but the rest were moving in fast. The sound of lightsabers igniting caught their attention and they turned to see the Jedi moving in.

Buffy leapt up, swinging her blade down in a strike aimed at one of the Raiders. She was a bit surprised at how quickly he moved out of the way, swinging his stick at her head. Buffy managed to duck it and swung her, her lightsaber cutting through the stick and then into the Raider's chest. Vance grunted as one stick hit him in the side but kicked her foe back. He quickly stabbed his lightsaber down to kill the Raider.

Mission and HK were laying out some cover fire. The Twi'lek was firing fast, more for effect. HK's shots were cold and deadly in precision, each shot lethal as he cut two Raiders down before Bastila could reach them. The yellow double-bladed lightsaber took care of the rest.

The group moved to the sandcrawler. They could see the men there dressed in normal, if somewhat more expensive, clothing, the leader holding his side and nodding. "Thank you," he gasped. "Those Raiders had us beat!"

"Who are you guys?" Buffy asked.

"We do some freelance work for Czerka," the man said, his face darkening. "They're afraid to send their own employees out here so they make sure we take the risks, at a lesser cost."

"So you work here?" Buffy asked, hitching a thumb to the sandcrawler.

"We help out the Jawas with scavenge work, trading and such," the man answered. "We were just making a deal with them over some moisture vaporators when the sandpeople attacked.

"It's been happening often?" Bastila asked.

The man nodded. "The Raiders don't take kindly to intruders on what they consider their lands. It's been getting more violent lately and we're just not as equipped to handle it."

"Have you tried, I don't know, talking to them?" Buffy asked in a slightly sardonic tone.

The man sniffed. "If you can get close to their village, good luck! Like I said, they don't take kindly to intruders." He looked at the dead Raiders and shook his head. "And I doubt they'd be any more open to those who killed members of their clan."

He winced and held his side. "I'm sorry, I have to get this wound checked out and see to my men. Thank you again."

As he walked off, the others moved together. "Options?" Buffy openly asked.

Vance looked at the bodies of the Tuskens and rubbed his chin. "We could try dressing in these robes and infiltrate."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Right…and when they find out we killed some of their guys to get the robes, that'll roll out the red carpet."

Vance blanched. "Good point."

Buffy took a breath. "Well, I think this is a case for a tried and true approach. We go right up to their front door."

"Statement: Excellent idea, Master! A frontal assault is one of my specialties!"

Bastila closed her eyes and once more wondered what she had done to deserve this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Sandpeople village was located at a far end of the Dune Sea. It was closed off by a high wall with Banthas wandering about. The group took notice of the large gun turrets at the entrance, aimed outward, proof the Sandpeople were more technologically adept than they seemed.

They hadn't gotten far when a trio of Raiders moved in, weapons aimed at them. One let out a series of growls. "HK, quick, tell him we're not attacking!" Buffy yelled.

The droid let out a series of odd growls that seemed to throw the Raiders off. The lead one bent his head before answering. HK-47 turned to her. "Result: I believe we have succeeded in confusing him, master. We have shown and interest not common among outsiders."

"Apologize for the intrusion. We mean them no harm."

_"_Resignation: I will do as you ask, master, but I have a bad feeling about this course of action." He turned back to the guard. "Translation: _Gu rah hurak ip ip. Eyaak urk urk."_ HK-47 said.

The Sand Person responded, and HK-47 gave a short answer before turning to Buffy. "Translation: He is expressing disbelief…as am I…but his duty requires that we report to the Chieftain. Extrapolation: It would seem that we are at least worthy of curiosity, for the moment. I would much rather this get bloody, master, but it is your call."

The Raiders led them into the center of the village. The Chieftain was dressed in slightly fancier robes, bits of metal salvaged from the desert (or the corpses of unlucky intruders) fashioned into talismans or sewn into his headscarves. Though the group could not understand his words, his tone and his contempt were obvious.

"Translation," HK-47 began. "He is demanding to know why he should let us survive this encounter, master."

"Tell him we wish a peaceful solution to the attacks on his people."

HK-47 made a series of noises that sounded more like broken gears and growls than actual language. The chieftain replied in the same language. "Translation: He claims he has no reason to believe you, master. Your kind taint this land with machines and your uncaring, ignorant feet. He requires proof of your good faith. We must make a contribution to his people to show we are not a threat. Query: May I blast him now, master?"

Vance winced. "We're outnumbered and outgunned at the moment, so not yet. Ask him what he would like as an offering."

HK-47 translated this, and the chieftain gave his answer. "Translation: He wants to move his people far from Anchorhead, but they have not built up sufficient stores of water. He says you must aid him. He wants moisture vaporators from the Czerka. If you deliver them, he will reduce his attacks on the miners and will leave this area soon."

"HK-47, tell the chief he has a deal," Buffy announced. "We'll get him the vaporators."

Again, HK-47 spoke her wishes, the Chieftain responded, but they felt almost comic dismissal in the chieftain.

"Translation: He does not believe you, but we have amused him. He will return our weapons and escort us from the enclave. If we bring the vaporators with us, we will be allowed to return. He will wait, but he does not believe we will return."

"Really?" Buffy smiled widely. "Now I just love defying people's expectations."

"She does, at that," Bastila agreed. "I'm convinced it's her purpose in life."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy had never been a huge believer in fate until she started to be trained in the Force. It had opened her up to how things could happen that seemed dissimilar but could end up linking together in ways that could help. In this case, a simple random rescue opened up a way to solve their current problem.

"Here you go," the leader of the group of men by the sandcrawler said as he handed over several vaporators. "Thanks a lot. This is a lot more than the Jawas would have paid."

"Happy to help," Vance said as he handed over several hundred credits. Mission and Buffy hefted the vaporators before handing them to HK. "Exclamation: Oh please, Master! I am no simple labor droid!"

"HK, carry them or I break you open for some manual reprogramming," Buffy threatened.

"Opinion: You are a harsh and cruel mistress. I think I may like you."

Buffy rolled her eyes up. "I actually miss Spike in his pre-soul and chip days. I do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Sandperson at the gate had his face covered but he seemed surprised to see the group come up. As HK relayed Buffy's message that they had the vaporators, the surprise grew larger. "Translation: He is stunned by this, but his duty does require him to take us to his chieftain."

If Buffy was able to read the Chieftain correctly, she detected surprise from him. Obviously, he had not expected them to return. When they held out the vaporators, she sensed astonished pleasure from him. His advisors gasped.

"Translation: He had left you alive as an amusement, master. He had not expected you to keep your word. He says outsiders are incapable of such. But since you have proven honorable, he shall keep his word and stop the attacks, giving you his gaffi as peace offering to your kind."

"You may tell him I am honored."

HK-47 translated once more and turned to the others. "Statement: I would much rather this become bloody, master, but it is your call."

"I'd like to ask him some questions, if I may?"

"Protocol: If you want this sadly peaceful arrangement to continue, be careful what you ask."

"Ask him about the relics in the desert."

A barrage of grunting and growling followed. HK-47 swiveled his red metal head to her. "They know of what you speak, and have given me directions to it. They say that a strange piece of outsider technology is being guarded by a krayt dragon and has been for several years."

"So much for this being easy," Vance said.

Buffy shrugged. "Well, my only other question - ask them about the captive Jawas and an outsider named Griff."

Another exchange of growls and grunts followed. "Translation: The Jawas have outlived their usefulness and are free to go. As for this 'Griff,' he says that his mere presence is an insult, a defilement of their home and land. Extrapolation: It is doubtful they would waste the effort to kill him. Shall we do it ourselves, master?"

"No!" Mission yelled. "We're not going to kill him!" She paused and then shrugged. "At least, not until we hear what he has to say."

"Query: Then there is the chance he may be executed? Oh, good."

Two warriors escorted them to the holding cells. The first holding pen six captive Jawas. They twittered about in their odd language as HK faced Vance. "Translation: They express happiness at being freed from their capture, Master and will return to Anchorhead." His voice switched to disappointment. "Query: I assume I am not allowed to blast them as they leave?"

"You assume correctly," Vance said, fighting back impatience at the droid's blood-lust.

"Statement: Master, must you continue to disappoint me?"

In the second cell, a blue-skinned Twi'lek in worker's coveralls looked up at them as they walked in. "Uh…I'm a bigshot with Czerka. A very high-ranking executive. You'll be rewarded greatly if you free me!"

"Griff?" Mission said as she came forward. "Griff, it's me, Mission! Don't you recognize your own sister?"

Griff stared, blinking before breaking into a smile. "Mission? Is it really you?" He seemed more anxious than overjoyed to see her. "I heard Taris was destroyed! I thought you were dead! Joy of joys, my little sister is alive!"

"I... I have to ask you something, Griff," Mission said, nervously. "It's important. I ran into Lena. She said... she said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. It's not true, is it?" Her eyes begged him to tell her she's wrong, that Lena lied, that they would be a happy family now, that everything was alright... but Griff couldn't withstand lying to his own sister, it seemed – not with the puppy eyes she pulled on. Maybe he realized he already lied too much to the girl. Or not.

"Ah, well... there's the truth and then there's the _truth_, you know?" he said evasively. "I always meant to go back to Taris, sis. Just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts. But credits have been hard to come by," he quietly added, obviously embarrassed.

Mission's eyes widened, the pleading immediately evaporating. Shock was replacing it. She obviously never thought her brother – her own brother, who looked after her for all those long years – would do such a careless thing. "You mean it's true?" she asked, mortified. "It was your idea to leave me there? I'm your sister - how could you abandon me like that?"

"Come on, sis. You didn't need me to look after you anymore," Griff pleaded. Perhaps he cared, after all. "You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides, you're here now - everything worked out fine." He said with a shrug, as if he knew how things would turn out from the beginning.

"That's it?" Mission demanded, "That's all you have to say to me after all these years after deserting me on Taris?"

Griff gulped slightly, his eyes moving to his feet, "Uh... well, I... I wanted to thank you, and, uh, you look like you're doing well. Financially, I mean. Say... um... could you spare me a few credits to get back on my feet?"

"You... you're hitting me up for credits?" Mission asked angrily, "I don't believe this! Lena was right about you, Griff! We should have just left you to the Sand People! Don't talk to me anymore - ever!" She turned away adamantly, folding her arms.

"Huh... that didn't go well." Griff muttered, "Sis always was a little too fiery for her own good. She'll cool down in time."

"Don't bet on it, Griff," Buffy said with a smirk. The Twi´lek noticed them.

Griff dismissively waved his hand, "Ah, she'll be all right. We had our fights before. Too bad, though. I really could have used a helping hand right now. You may have saved my life, but I don't have a single credit to my name. Say, you wouldn't be able to spare me some credits? Just till I get back on my feet, you know?"

Vance rolled his eyes. "Pal, I've been around enough to see a con man when I meet one. And you reek of the stench."

"Walking slime is the term I'd use," Buffy added.

"Err... I guess you've been talking to Lena too," Griff said nervously, "Okay, I'll have to get by without your credits. I always do. Besides, I've already got a job lined up for me. Greeta, the manager over at the Czerka supply shop, said I could come work for him if I ever get tired of the mines. I think I'll go take him up on his offer." He thought for a second - it looked painful - then he added, "You know, maybe there's something else you can help me with."

"Oh, brother," Mission said, turning back to him. "What are you talking about now, Griff?"

"As you may know, tach glands can be refined into a very potent powder," Griff said in a somewhat pompous tone, as if he wasn't explaining something everyone in the galaxy knew. "It's the primary ingredient in Tarisian ale - that's what makes it so strong. Of course, now that Taris is pretty much wiped from the face of the map Tarisian ale has become somewhat scarce - and uh... very, very valuable. Luckily, I know the secret recipe!"

Mission sniffed. "That I can back up. Griff always knew his way around alcohol."

"I know this guy... he's with the Exchange," Griff explained. He didn't seem to notice the groans everyone let out. "Now, if I give him a small sample of Tarisian ale he says he can synthesize it and reproduce it in mass quantities. Problem is, I need one of those tach glands to make the first batch. And now that Taris is a smoking ruin, the only place to find tach is on Kashyyyk."

"Timing sucks, pal," Buffy told him. "We just came from there."

"Sorry, like I said before I don't have any credits on me. And Greeta won't lend me any credits. I mean, it's like he doesn't trust me to pay him back or something."

"I cannot imagine where that idea came from," Bastila dryly intoned.

"But you come through on this and I promise you'll get a huge payday down the road. Two... no! Three thousand credits! How's that sound?" he asked desperately.

Mission shook her head in frustration. "Griff, are you blind? Can't you see you're talking to a Jedi?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "We're out here trying to save the galaxy! We can't waste time on this!"

"Please, you have to help me!" Griff said, dropping to his knees in front of them, "I... I promised this guy from the Exchange a sample of Tarisian ale! If I don't come through for him he's going to break my legs... or worse! Come on, Mission - I'm your brother! I'm family! You can't turn your back on me!" he begged.

Mission rolled her eyes, "Forget it, Griff, I'm not falling for that line again. You'll have to find your own way out of this mess!"

"Look, you bring me a single tach gland and you not only save my life but you get a piece of this great business opportunity!" Griff said, still groveling, "I mean, you can't pass this up! Think about it and you'll see I'm right." He gave that look of his, the one that had always made her heart melt and made her forget all about the bad stuff he'd done.

Unfortunately for Griff, two years living mostly alone on a planet that was blasted to pieces had made Mission immune to his charms. She turned to HK. "HK, warm up the flamethrower!"

"Statement: I only take such orders from my Masters…"

"If Griff isn't out of here in ten seconds, feel free to bake him! The slower the better!"

"Revised statement: But when it comes to slow killing, I am open to anyone!" The droid lifted his wrist as his flamethrower popped out. "Statement: Prepare to be baked, male blue meatbag! Countdown: 10. 9. 8. 7."

Griff was already running away as fast as he could, out of sight before HK could finish. The droid lowered his arms and let out an electronic sigh. "Query: May I hunt him down for you?"

"Nah, let him go," Mission said. She sighed and shook her head. "I was just hoping Lena was lying but…I guess deep down I always knew she wasn't. And now he's going to get himself in a new mess."

"Whatever happens, he brought it on himself," Bastila said calmly.

Mission nodded in agreement, "Maybe a couple broken knee-caps will do him some good!" she said venomously, "Maybe that's the kind of jolt he needs to turn his life around! Only... what if they do something worse?" She suddenly looked worried, "They might kill him! I don't want him to die; he doesn't deserve that. But I can't just keep supporting his crazy schemes. Someone has to teach him a lesson!"

"Look, kid. You can´t teach him the lesson he has to learn himself," Vance gently told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed, nodding. "I'm not going to change him. Griff is going to keep on being Griff."

They began to walk out as Buffy put a hand on Mission's shoulder. "Family can be hard," she said. "My sister got herself into trouble a lot and she had to get caught in order to learn her lesson."

Mission was surprised. "You never mentioned a sister, Buffy."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, Dawn. Great kid." She looked Mission over and the smile broadened. "In fact, I think you and her would have gotten along great."

"Really? I remind you of her?" Mission seemed rather pleased to hear this.

"In some ways," Buffy said. She frowned. "Well, except for the using guns. I would have shot Dawn myself if she'd even handle one!"

Vance chuckled. "Sounds like she takes after you."

"You have no idea," Buffy muttered as they headed away from the village and back to the wastes of the desert. Vance moved close to Buffy as she started to talk about Dawn. Neither noticed the deep frown on Bastila's face as she saw them close. And neither saw the tiny flash deep within her eyes.

A flash of fear.

**Foreboding, eh? Next one wraps up Tattooine with an encounter with a dragon and a mother-daughter reunion among others. **


	6. Chapter 6

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book V: Tatooine

By Michael Weyer

The path toward the kryat dragon cave was a circular route from the Sand People's village. Buffy, Vance, Bastila and HK were walking over as Mission had headed back to Anchorhead. The group saw the large cave sticking out of the sand as well as the green-skinned Twi'lek studying it. Hearing their approach, the man turned, his eyes beaming suddenly as he saw them. "Ah, hello there!"

"Who are you?" Bastila asked.

"Komad Fortuna," he said, bowing his head. "I am a hunter. "There is day, there is night. I am not confined by time anymore. I have been hunting here perhaps a decade or two." He examined Bastila's face for a moment before saying more. "I recognize your features. Your father's line throws true. Shan was a fine hunter, lost to the krayt not far from here. He died as a hunter and returns to the land. Do not mourn him much."

"You…you know…then…"

"Must be important things in the desert to Jedi for them to send you. Don't tell me what it is because I won't care."

"Well," Bastila answered. "The Sand People told us that what we seek is in the cave."

"You spoke to them but did not kill them?" Komad was impressed. "You understand the natural ways of things. I like this."

"We're looking for an artifact in the krayt dragon cave," Vance explained. "I take it you are looking for the krayt dragon itself?"

"The krayt feeds on bantha and foolish hunters. It is coming out of hibernation, and it is hungry. I have a plan to destroy it, but cannot act alone." He sighed, "It is a shame to kill such a magnificent beast, but it is too large, and it is wiping out the herds of bantha, which will hurt the Sand People, which will cause more hurt to the dragon as it will starve."

"So taking it out will help the whole environment," Bastila noted. "Interesting how it works."

"That is the way this planet is," Fortuna stated as he checked the equipment. "I have tried other hunters, but they lacked skill and patience. We must use unorthodox methods to kill him, for it is the biggest krayt I have seen in my time, bigger than the one my father hunted."

"How are you going to do it?" Buffy asked. "If it's so big, I don't know if even our lightsabers can handle it."

"Suggestion: I can procure more weapons, Master. I am multi-talented in all matters of destruction and can easily flay the skin from this creature's bones."

"There is no need for that," Fortuna said.

"Objection: There is always a need for violence to solve a problem!" the droid retorted

Fortuna frowned, unsure whether or not it was joking. Shaking his head, he went on. "I will place mines around the cave entrance, but I will need you three to provide the bait. It will require much to rouse the beast from its slumber."

"We're the bait?" Buffy asked.

"No, human!" Fortuna laughed. "The prey of a beast like this would be bantha. Take my sack of bantha fodder and lure the bantha here." He pointed to a herd standing a fair distance away. "To lure him out, we must lure his food to tempt him. Bait the bantha here, and the mines will take care of the rest. Not exactly a glorious hunt, but it will bring balance to this region."

Fortuna set to the cave entrance, and the group headed toward the herd. The shaggy beasts perked up at the smell of food and started to fall in step. Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Yuck. Reminds me of a very nasty sewer system I ran through one time."

They coaxed the bantha within a few meters of the cave entrance. The ground began to shake and Fortuna's eyes lit up. "Oh, boy! VERY big!"

The dragon was a creature the size of a small battleship, thick leathery hide and teeth a meter long. It crossed one set of mines. The explosions rattled the ground and deafened the party, the dragon howled in pain and stepped forward to attack, stepping on the second set of mines. With a howl of pain and the deafening roar of the plasma escaping from their containers, the dragon fell, and was no more.

Fortuna looked sad as he ran his hand over the beast's head. "It is done. The great beast is dead. To my shame, I denied him a good fight, but I will honor his memory to make amends." He looked up. "I thank you, humans. Perhaps one day, you will view the hunt with the reverence that I do. Wealth fades, the sands remain."

With a large vibroblade, and a muttered prayer, Fortuna slit open the dragon's throat, fishing out four pearls. "Ah, a fine prize from a great beast! I shall keep one as a memento and sell the rest." He paused and then extended one pearl to Buffy. "Here. You deserve this for your aid."

"Thank you," Buffy said as she accepted the pearl. "You helped us out too."

"I thank you for your help today. I will see you again, I am sure." With those words, he walked off into the desert, fading into the dunes as though he were a part of them.

Buffy let out a long sigh as she walked around the dragon's body. "I'm really looking forward to meeting something big that doesn't take a mini-cannon to take down."

"Statement: Master, I will be happy to design a much bigger cannon for you, if you request it?"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Buffy dryly said as they entered the cave.

The former lair was impressive indeed. Toppled columns and wind-worn statues with no features, only a vague humanoid shape with an oval head. The three Jedi instantly recognized it as the place they had seen in their shared vision. Like on Dantooine, there was a Star Map, the tripod on tripod design. Buffy walked forward and touched it, watching it flower into a similar pattern as before.

"Okay," Vance said, downloading the information into his datapad. "Two down. Same planets are lit. Guess they've got more pieces." He shook his head as he programmed his datapad. "Anyone else think finding this star map in the back of a krayt dragon cave wasn't a coincidence?"

Bastila started searching the rest of the cave. "The Star Map is a powerful artifact of the Dark Side. The krayt dragon may have been drawn here by its power, only to be enslaved by…" Her voice cut off. She knelt by a tattered equipment pack, pulling out an object the size of a handball. She hung her head.

"What is it?" Buffy asked even though she suspected the truth.

She turned and showed them. The object was a holocron, a dodecahedron object of crystal. Inside, was a picture of a middle-aged man. His recorded voice played the final entry. ""As for news…The Jedi may forbid it, but I've heard news of Bastila. One of the guys with me on this run is a Republic soldier, just left the fleet. He's heard of her, and tells me she is a powerful Jedi now…looks a lot like her mother, too, if I heard him right. She's given them a lot of hope…Maybe…maybe we'll all be together someday…"

Bastila slumped over. Buffy's own body felt the blow of grief. She tried to go Bastila's side, offer something in the way of comfort, but Bastila knocked her hand away. She was whispering the Code to herself as she stood up rigidly and put the holocron in her pocket.

"Come," she said, her voice on the finest edge before cracking. "There's work to be done."

She began to march away, her Padawans following and exchanging concerned looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena was still at the same spot at the cantina when the trio entered. Helena was still there, sipping her drink in the corner as Bastila nervously approached her, "Hello, again, mother." she said warily.

"Back already? Have you even looked for the holocron, yet?" Helena asked snappishly.

"I have the holocron, Mother. I'm just not sure I want to give it to you," Bastila said coldly.

"And why not? Would you deny me even that?" Helena asked.

"I've never denied you anything, Mother." Bastila sniped, "You may think I don't remember what it was like before I left for the Order, but I do. You were the one who pushed Father to go on one treasure hunt after the other. You loved living in wealth. You think I don't remember the fights? You were eager to send me to the Jedi, even though I didn't want to go. You took Father away from me, and now this holocron is all I have of him."

"Fool girl!" Helena snapped, "You have a strange way of remembering things. That wasn't -"

"No." Bastila interrupted, "I don't wish to argue with you any more, Mother. It's time we parted ways, now, for both our benefit. Why should you get the holocron?" she demanded.

"Is it too difficult to believe that I am a dying woman who simply wishes to see her husband one last time?" Helena asked, almost pleadingly.

"I find it difficult to believe anything you say, Mother." Bastila replied acidly.

"Bastila," Buffy cut in, her face pleading. "Come on…give her a break. Isn't it time one of you did that for the other?"

Bastila glanced at her before slowly nodding. "I…suppose you are correct. I haven't learned anything. It shames me, but I just... I find it difficult to... let go of the past." She turned to Helena and let out a deep breath. "I'm... sorry, Mother."

"I was hard on you, dear," Helena conceded, "I wasn't a very good mother to you, I know that. Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him... he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous. I always tried to keep him from the dangerous ones, but he would have none of it. It was a reckless life we led, always moving... I didn't want that for you."

"So that's why you gave me to the Order?" Bastila asked, surprised.

"What do your father and I have to show for all those years of hunting? Nothing," Helena said, "That was no life for anyone, especially not someone as gifted as you. Your father... he spent all his last years trying to pay for my treatments. That's why he went for the pearls. I begged him not to, but..."

"Your treatments?" Bastila asked.

"I'm dying, Bastila," Helena said bluntly, "I did not lie about that. It's been a long time in the coming, and there's really nothing that can be done anymore. I told your father to let me go, but you know how he was. Stubborn. Like you."

"I'm so sorry, Mother." Bastila said quietly, "I don't know what to say..."

"Keep the holocron, Bastila." Helena said, "It would do me good to know you have it. This... talking to you... this is what I really needed before I..."

"I know, Mother. Thank you." Bastila said, blinking back tears, "I'm glad we talked, too."

Helena sighed, trying to compose herself. "Well, now. You said you had important business, and you were never one to mince words."

"Where are you going to go?" Bastila asked.

"It doesn't matter, dear. Don't you worry about me," Helena said dismissively.

As if a light bulb had just appeared over her head, Bastila searched her pocket and took out several credit chips. "Here. Take these five hundred credits. It's all I have. Go to Coruscant and find a doctor. I'll meet you there after... after what I have to do."

"But I already told you there's nothing that can -" Helena began.

Bastila thrust the chips into her hand. "Please, take it. I... want to see you again. When we can talk," she pleaded.

Helena sighed. "Alright, I will. Now you do what you have to, Bastila. You go make your father and I proud." she said - it was an order.

Bastila smiled. "I'll try. Farewell, Mother." She paused, and then leaned forward to embrace Helena. The elder woman was surprised but returned it. They kept themselves that way for a long moment before breaking apart. Without another word, Bastila turned and walked away, fighting back tears.

"Bastila…" Vance began as they entered the streets. She held up a hand to cut him off as they headed back toward the ship. Buffy put a hand on Vance's shoulder. "Hey…she'll be okay. Just give her time. It's hard, believe me."

Vance frowned. "Are you sure?"

Buffy smiled but there was a touch of melancholy there. "Vance, you didn't know your parents. Trust me…it's hard to realize you may never see your mother again." She fought back the light sheen of tears in her eyes. "At least…she got to say goodbye in person." She bowed her head as they headed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Introduction: Greetings, new crewmembers! I am HK-47," the droid stated as the group came up to where the _Ebon Hawk_ was parked. "I shall be happy to accompany you on this mission, especially if it involves random violence!"

Carth and Faith were by the landing ramp, each not especially thrilled by that statement. "I want this thing kept in the cargo hold and under lock," Carth intoned. "I'm not having some psycho, trigger-happy, rustbucket droid running around the ship!"

"Objection: How dare you, meatbag! I am not rusty!"

Vance shook his head. "How about we keep him in the mechanical bay? T3 can keep an eye on him."

Carth frowned. "Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on this thing."

Faith smirked. "An eye on him, an eye on the Jedi. Come on, Carth, I'm used to guys keeping an eye on me!"

Bastila marched up the ramp and sighed at the cool air of the ship. Her relief was broken by a squeaking sound and she looked down to see a small creature running around her boots. It was the size of a small cat but looked more like a monkey, squeaking and leaping up. Bastila looked around to see even more of the creatures running around the ship. "What in…"

Juhani was marching along, carrying a handful of the creatures. "Gizka," she stated. "Apparently, there as some sort of shipping mistake and they dropped them with us."

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Bastila demanded as she brushed one creature aside.

"Open a petting zoo?"

"That is not funny, Buffy."

"Sorry, the heat's killed my A material."

Jolee came to the main room as the rest entered and nodded. "Did you find the Map?"

"We did," Vance confirmed. "It looks like the next piece is at Manaan."

Jolee rubbed his goatee. "Hmm….interesting. That's mostly aquatic. The first piece was on a forest world, the second on a desert and you mentioned Korriban, which is mostly volcanic."

"Yes, I have considered that already," Bastila said. "It is as if whoever created the Star Maps deliberately placed them on worlds that highlighted a certain type of climate."

"Which just adds to the mystery of what this Star Forge is," Buffy said. "I really don't like mysteries."

"I'll set off for Manaan," Carth said as he headed to the cockpit. "Anything else that needs to be done here?"

"Doesn't look like it," Faith said. "Mission's back playing pazaak with Zaalbar. She's still a little ticked about what went down with Griff."

Buffy glanced around. "Where's Canderous?"

"In his quarters," Faith answered with a somber look. "He, ah…had a tough time. I'll tell you about it on the flight."

Jolee moved close to Bastila. "Are you all right? I'm feeling your emotions more off than usual."

Bastila nodded. "I just…had a difficult meeting with my mother."

Jolee couldn't resist a small smile. "Finding out that holding back emotions isn't that easy, eh?"

Bastila rubbed her face. "I always thought it was right for the Order to keep us away from family. It limited our connection to strong emotions, to the Dark Side. But…"

"But it also limits the strength and warmth family can bring," Jolee told her. "I know how that is. I felt the same with my wife."

"Your wife?" Buffy exclaimed nearby. "You were married?"

Jolee smirked. "I wasn't always the old wrinkled coot you see before you, girl. Remind me to tell you about her sometime." He began to head toward his quarters, almost stepping on a gizka. "Dammit, can't anyone do anything about these things!"

"Statement: Your order shall be followed, bald meatbag! Warming up flamethrower…"

"HK!" several voices yelled out as the engines began to warm up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saul Karath had known Darth Malak long enough to know that those who reported failure could expect funerals within an hour. Even if they had nothing to do with the actual mission or circumstances, they would be cut down. Malak took the mantra "kill the messenger" to be part of his own personal mantra. As he knelt on the deck of the bridge of the _Leviathan,_ Karath prepared what he believed would be his final words.

"The…reports from Kashyyk are limited due to the sudden violence, my Lord….However, the reports of Bastila and the others on Tattooine confirm that Calo Nord has failed. I…I can only offer my apologies, Lord Malak. I am…prepared to be punished for that."

He closed his eyes and prepared himself. He didn't know if would be a decapitating lightsaber stroke, a blast of lightning or simply choked by an invisible grip. After a few moments, he opened one eye and looked up to see Malak gazing down. "Rise, Admiral," the Dark Lord said. "The failure was Calo Nord's, not yours and he has already paid for his life. You shall live…for now." His eyes glowered. "But fail again and my mercy shall be extinguished."

"Thank…thank you, My Lord," Karath stammered as he got to his feet. He swallowed and tried to clear his dry throat. "Shall…shall I hire more bounty hunters, my Lord?"

Malak shook his head as he looked away. "No. Mere bounty hunters cannot handle these Jedi. No, I shall give the task to one I know can do the job."

Karath followed his gaze as the doors slid open to reveal a figure in black. He was young and bald, dressed in elaborate armor with a large lightsaber at his hip. Had Buffy or Vance been there, they would have recognized him as the Sith who killed Trask back on the _Endar Spire._ He strode onto the bridge with arrogance, his aura bristling with Dark Side power. He held out a hand and a soldier was suddenly sent flying through the air and into a console. The console erupted in sparks, killing the solider and the technician unfortunate enough to be working there. Everyone started but upon seeing who was responsible, quickly went back to what they were doing.

Karath swallowed at the wanton display of power and how neither this Sith nor Malak even seemed to care at the random execution. "Darth Bandon," Malak said with pleasure. "Your training is now complete. I have a task that is suited to one of your abilities."

"I will do as you command, Lord Malak," Bandon coolly said as he bowed his head.

"Find Bastila and her companions," Malak stated. "Bring her to me and kill the rest."

Bandon made an evil smile. "It will be a pleasure, Master. I will not fail you."

"See you do not."

Karath felt a slow chill up his spine as the eagerness Bandon showed and almost…almost…felt a twinge of pity for the Jedi.

**Next: A trip to a watery world, a trial, dangerous missions and some dramatic romantic developments in Book VI: Manaan.**


End file.
